


a flirtation of sorts

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, flirtation, terrible pick-up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: "I saw that. You just checked me out," Dean said with a flirty wink.The brunet behind the counter just stared at him. "Yes. That's my job. I'm a cashier." He looked confused.The short dark-haired woman in scrubs browsing the shelves behind him snorted.Undeterred, Dean glanced at his nametag. "So, Cas. What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"The man looked around at the near-empty Gas 'n' Sip. "I work here. Have you recently experienced a head injury?"





	a flirtation of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I saw that. You just checked me out.”  
> Source: <http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/130059129307/random-sentence-starters>
> 
> Originally posted March 17, 2019 on [Tumblr](http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/183527872972/a-flirtation-of-sorts-march-17-2019)

"I saw that. You just checked me out," Dean said with a flirty wink.

The brunet behind the counter just stared at him. "Yes. That's my job. I'm a cashier." He looked confused.

The short dark-haired woman in scrubs browsing the shelves behind him snorted.

Undeterred, Dean glanced at his nametag. "So, Cas. What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

The man looked around at the near-empty Gas 'n' Sip. "I work here. Have you recently experienced a head injury?" Now he looked concerned, but there was distinct amusement in his eyes.

At this point, Dean figured he might as well go for broke. "Yes! I fell on my lips; I think they're bruised. Could you kiss them and make them better?" He batted his eyelashes for good measure.

"There is no scientific basis for the idea that kisses can heal injuries or eliminate pain," Cas told him solemnly. "If you are experiencing medical distress, I believe the woman behind you is a nurse. Otherwise the store has a phone. I could call for an ambulance."

The woman was outright snickering at Dean now, not even attempting to hide her laughter. He felt his cheeks flush slightly and cleared his throat. "Actually, Cas, I think I'm good, thanks." He tucked his beef sticks and twinkies in his pockets and gathered up the remains of his dignity.

"You know," Cas started, stopping Dean in his tracks, "head injuries can be very dangerous. If you're not going to seek medical attention, you should stay with someone for the next few hours." Dean felt a wide smile break out on his face. Cas cleared his throat. "For observation purposes, of course."

"Of course," Dean echoed. He leaned against the side of the counter and attempted to look distraught. It was hard, with the way his mouth kept wanting to quirk up. "Unfortunately, there's no one else at home right now. Who knows what could happen to me without the proper supervision." He tried his flirty grin again. "I don't suppose you know anyone who might be able to...come home with me? Maybe keep an eye on me all night?"

Cas kept a straight face. "I believe I do. My sister is a kindergarten teacher. She is well-versed in keeping an eye on troublemakers."

Dean sputtered a bit. "What? Who said I was a troublemaker?"

"I did," Cas leaned his forearms on the counter so his head was level with Dean's, compensating for the higher platform he was standing on. "You seemed confused by the concept of cashiers. Though," he added playfully, "we could chalk that up to the head injury as well."

"I'll show you troublemaker," Dean growled and kissed him. Cas kissed him back immediately, falling into familiar rhythms.

The woman wolf-whistled. Dean flipped her off over his shoulder. "Shut up, Meg," he called to her as they broke apart.

"Be nice, Dean," Cas chided.

"Dude," Dean complained, stealing another kiss. "I can't believe you tried to set me up with Anna."

Cas grinned wickedly against his lips. "I can't believe you faked a head injury."

"Well I wasn't going to stand around and be shot down all night." Dean told him. "I had to escape with some of my dignity intact."

"Alright, boys, break it up," Meg said loudly. "Some of us have places to go and things to do."

They reluctantly parted. "I'm off at eight," Cas told him. "I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah. I'm going over to Charlie's for a few hours, but I'll beat you back."

"Love you," Cas called, starting to ring up Meg's purchases.

"Love you, too," Dean shouted back as he pushed open the gas station door with a grin on his face.


End file.
